


Hand In Hand

by prcttyodd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, I love this ship, M/M, gay shit, i’d die for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcttyodd/pseuds/prcttyodd
Summary: Simon and Markus hold hands for the first time.[One Shot][Drabble][Commission for Geene on Amino]





	Hand In Hand

Markus was confused at first. 

Simon stuck out his hand, smiling. “Grab it.” He had said. 

Markus had no idea where this was coming from, and why his boyfriend(yes, they considered themselves to be on that level now) would have such a request. 

“Why?” Markus asked, staring up at him. 

“It’s What Human couples do, right? They hold hands when they go places together. And I just realized that we’ve never done it before.” 

Markus always saw human couples doing it, just as Simon had said, but he never thought much about it. “Hm, you win. Come here. Where are we going to go?” 

“What?” 

“You said when couples hold hands, they go places. Where are we going to go?” 

“I don’t know. We can just… walk a bit.” 

If anybody heard this conversation, they would probably laugh at the two androids. Holding hands seemed like a simple task, but not for two android boyfriends who had never done it before, apparently. 

They had said that they loved each other. They held each other. But holding hands? This was a new concept for them. 

Markus reached out and grabbed Simon’s hand, intertwining the two together. 

“This is how you do it… right?” Simon asked, looking at Markus for approval. 

“Yes, I’m pretty sure there’s no other way to hold hands.” Markus replied, chuckling. 

“Really? There’s no need to get sarcastic, I was just making sure.” 

“I was just joking, sweetheart.” 

“Don’t call me that. Not when you’re being a jerk.” 

“Sweetheart.” 

“Let’s just go, can we?” 

“I don’t know. I thought holding hands was supposed to be a sweet thing. Yet, here we are.” 

Simon began to walk, practically dragging Markus along with him. 

Markus chuckled and tried to pull his boyfriend the other way, leading to the two of them play arguing yet again. 

“I think that… maybe we should stick to hugs. They’re easier.” Simon said, chuckling. 

“Hey, you’re the one that made this difficult.” Markus responded. 

“Don’t blame me. You’re a part of this too.” 

“Not really, you’re the one that came up with this idea.” 

“Because… because I like it. I like holding your hand. I like hugging you. I like having anything to do with you. You’re just… you’re the greatest thing in this world, Markus.” 

Markus let go of Simon’s hand and pulled him in for a hug. “I feel the same way about you. I like it too, trust me I do. But I also like you, a lot.” 

“I like you a lot too. Actually, I’d go as far as to say that I love you.” 

Markus smiled, and Simon smiled back. “Well, I love you too. I always will. My sweetheart.” 

“Call me that again and I’ll-“ 

“Love me forever?” 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. You always have to be right, don’t you?” 

“I can’t help it that I’m correct in everything I say.” 

“You’re pushing it. Actually, you know what? You do know everything. You always know just what to say. How do you do it?” 

“I was kidding, you do know you win more arguments than me right?” 

“It’s because deep down you’re a softie. You have a tough exterior, but deep down, you’re mushy.” 

“You’re one of the few people that sees that side of me, I guess.” 

“I’m very fortunate.” 

Markus held him close, feeling something deep down inside of him, something that could only be described as unconditional love.


End file.
